Nemo
by despommes
Summary: Ever wonder if God overlooked someone? That maybe he forgets about someone... every waking day of their life. He has. Her name is Nemo...
1. Not Tuesday

**LAWLZ!!! New story! And this time, 'tisn't IZ!!!**

**-X-X-X-**

The streets were empty. No one wanted to be outside on a night like this. Rain pounded on rooftops like angry little pixies. Nny stared at the rain through his window, relaxing his mind by watching the storm. He sighed and lowered his head from the pane of glass. If only something exciting would happen...

His head snapped up. A figure appeared from the night darkness. Nny couldn't tell anything about them, only that there was a slight limp to the way they were walking. The figure stopped in the middle of the street and fell to its knees. Nny grabbed a coat. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so boring after all...

**-X-X-X-**

The girl stumbled through an unknown street. She knew she was far from where she came from, but not for the life of her would she turn around and go back. The long coat she had stolen was sopping wet, and she was soaked to the bone herself. The white clothes on her body were soaked as well, but she was hidden underneath the black jacket. On her feet were nothing but socks.

Her body could no longer take the fatigue. She collapsed in the middle of the street, dehydrated and exhausted. Her poor, tortured mind was barely conscious as she felt someone pick her up and carry her. Where she was going she had no clue, but anyplace was better than outside in the rain. Everything she saw was hazy. Suddenly, she could no longer feel the rain pelting her face. The cold outside air was replaced by the warm inside of a house. She closed her eyes, feeling unconsciousness come to claim her.

**-X-X-X-**

Nny carried the person into the light of his house. From what he could make out, she was a girl, an older teenager by the looks of it. Her eyes were closed, but he could see her long mane of black curls and snow white skin. She was sopping wet. Gently putting her on his couch, Nny looked for some kind of identification. On her wrist he found a hospital bracelet. It said her name was Tuesday Nikols, she was 17 years old, and that she was paranoid schizophrenic. The name of the hospital was Forest Hill Asylum. So, she was from the asylum? That meant that she couldn't be much saner than Johnny himself.

The large trench coat she was wearing was half her size. Nny slid it off of her shoulders and covered her with a blanket. What would he do with her? He had no desire to kill her, which was odd. Maybe it was just the fact that she was insane too.

She would probably need something to eat when she woke up. Nny looked about the room, grabbing a wallet from one of his earlier victims. He hoped she like tacos...

**-X-X-X-**

_Wake up, girl! You sleep too much!_

She stirred, her eyes gently opening. This place was not familiar. "Where am I?"

_I don't know. Don't get up, though._

"Why not?"

_I don't know if you've noticed, but you've done nothing but walk for the past three days and you're in pretty bad shape._

"Oh." She hugged her knees to her chest. The room was dark, but not nearly as dark as the outside. The rain was still coming, harder than before. She was glad she was inside now.

_What do we do now, Nemo? We're in a strange place and there's no one to be found._

"Why don't you tell me? _You're _the all-knowing one."

_Don't take that tone with me!_

"Oh, do be quiet, Emile. You tire me with your constant authority."

_In case you've forgotten, it's thanks to me you're even here in the first place._

"And I said thank you."

_Oh yeah, I forgot, _Emile said sarcastically. Nemo snickered and shook her head. She jumped when she heard the door open. She turned around immediately to see what had caused the small commotion. A tall, skeletal looking man was in the doorway, dripping wet and holding a paper bag. He stared at her.

"Are you Tuesday?" he asked. The girl shook her head. The man gave her a puzzled look. "But, your bracelet says – "

"My name is Nemo." Nemo kept her eyes on him. Not once did she blink, hoping it her gaze would unnerve him like it did other people. He didn't so much as stutter, though.

"Nemo?" he said. She nodded. "Do you like tacos?"

"Sometimes." The man handed her the paper bag.

"I'm Johnny," he said. "Call my Nny."

She nodded, unwrapping the paper covering the taco.

_I'm hungry too, you know._

"_Oh be quiet, Emile, you're an entity in my mind. You don't get hungry,"_ Nemo said mentally. Her mouth was full of food, not permitting her to speak with it.

_I love you too._

**-X-X-X-**

**It shall soon get better! And longer. I promise you with all the capacity of my black hole of a heart!**

**Cheers, loves!**


	2. A Long Story

**Hello, loves! Ah, another chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy this one more than the last. I'm rather ashamed of its short length and half-assed quality. Here you go, dears!**

**-X-X-X-**

**A Long Story**

**-X-X-X-**

Violet eyes. The girl had _violet _eyes. They were a beautiful amethyst color. And she had a thick European accent, but it didn't sound like anything he'd ever heard before. And her name wasn't Tuesday after all. She called herself Nemo, which meant "nobody" in Latin. Why would she choose such a name for herself?

Nemo had fallen asleep again. Nny could tell she was dehydrated from her chapped and bleeding lips. She'd worn holes in the socks on her feet. It must've been a while since she'd slept, so he figured he would question her later.

Her mane of obsidian locks was tangled around her face. Nny was sure that it had looked like ebony silk at some point. Her skin was pure white, with no blemishes at all. There were dark circles under her eyes and her feet looked like they had been bleeding. He could only wonder about this girl's past.

**-X-X-X-**

Nemo didn't dream. She never does. When she woke up, she was still in the same place as before. She felt a great deal better than she had earlier. It had been three days since she'd slept and her body was already mad at her.

_Feeling better?_

"Yes, I am."

_Good. Now you need a shower and some decent clothes._

"Emile, you don't have to tell me everything. I think I can make up my mind about taking a shower."

_Just giving you a helping hand._

"... You don't have hands."

_Oh, forget I said anything! God, you're so stubborn._

"Yes, but without my stubbornness, we wouldn't be here."

_Don't remind me._

Nemo jumped at a movement in the shadows. Nny walked towards the side of the couch. There was a puzzled look on his face. "Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Emile," Nemo said with a small smile. "He gets annoying sometimes. Thinks he's my conscious. But I lost that a long time ago."

Nny nodded. "I want you to tell me what you were doing outside last night."

"I ran away," she said casually. "After my parents died, there was no one to stop them from putting me in the asylum. I was there for five years. Emile showed up and helped me escape. I walked for three days."

"And you have no problem telling me this?"

Nemo shrugged. "I guess I'm just not afraid of anything anymore. God gave up on me before I was even born."

_You don't have to tell him anything, my dear._

"Quiet, Emile." She looked to Johnny with her unblinking stare. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Down the hall and on your right. There are towels under the sink."

She smiled at him softly, standing up on her unsteady feet. Nny had already left for his drawing room. Nemo had to practically hug the wall to keep herself up. Her three day walk was not agreeing with her body. The bathroom was plain, and everything was white. She didn't like the decorating scheme. Brought back too many unpleasant memories. The towels were white as well. She shrugged, considering that it was better than nothing.

"I'm going to leave in a few days."

_And where will you go, Nemo? You have no one left in this big, dark world. Your family is dead, and no one wants to take in a teenage schizophrenic asylum runaway. You've got no place to go._

"Once I turn eighteen, I gain access to my family's fortune. Then I'll use that to get out of this miserable place and go somewhere else."

_Don't get ahead of yourself. You've still got five more months until your birthday. And what will happen when you go to claim your inheritance? They'll just recognize you as the girl who escaped from the asylum and send you back. It looks like you're going to be stuck here for a while._

Nemo stripped her long, pale limbs of the white asylum clothing. The whole walk to this place had taken up most of the fat in her body, since she neither ate nor drank the entire time. She had no money, and she wouldn't screw up her fate anymore by stealing.

The warm jet of water felt heavenly against Nemo's aching body. She heard practically every joint in her body crack as she stretched her stiff limbs. Dried blood from various cuts liquefied and washed down the drain, leaving a slightly pink stain on the white ceramic. They probably came from the hours spent hiding in the trees. Nemo was surprised to see all the different kinds of soap on the little shelf in the shower. She picked some at random, scrubbing all the weariness and filth from her body. Her hair was hopelessly tangled, and that meant two hours of picking out every knot and matt with a comb. When her hair was clean and right, it flowed in long lengths of curls and shine. That was one thing Nemo loved about herself.

"What do you think about this Johnny character, Emile?"

_I have a feeling that you're in good hands._

"Oh really? And why is that?"

_I don't know! Don't question me like that, it makes me nervous._

"Sorry."

_I don't think he would try to hurt you. If he wanted to, he would have already done it._

"I guess you're right. He could've killed me when I was sleeping, but he didn't."

_No, he didn't. Relax, my dear. You're going to be just fine._

**-X-X-X-**

Nny sighed. What would he do with the girl? Something within himself would not let him kill her. He had thought about killing her in the shower, but he didn't. He _couldn't_. Something made him want to learn about this stranger that he had rescued. He wanted to hear her story. Why she was "nobody."

He heard the water being shut off and decided to see if she was out yet. When Nny found her, she was sitting on the couch, trying to straighten out her tangled hair with a large comb. Her white clothes weren't wet anymore, and quite clean actually. She looked up at him, her eyes curious.

"Hi," she said quietly. Johnny nodded.

"I wanted to ask you some things," he said. One of Nemo's slender eyebrows rose.

"What kind of things?"

"Why did you say your name was Nemo when your bracelet said your name was Tuesday Nikols?"

The girl sighed. She stopped attacking her hair with the comb. "It's a long story."

Johnny sat down next to her, interested. "Tell me."

Nemo looked at him. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "When I was twelve, my parents died in a bombing on their company's building. They owned an art supplies company and made a lot of money. Ever since I can remember, I never really was a lucky person. Bad things always happened to me. I was always sick when I was a child, and I was diagnosed with schizophrenia when I was eleven. After my parents died, there was no one left to stop social services from sending me to the asylum. I've been there for five years. Emile showed up shortly after my parents died. He told me that my name wasn't Tuesday, and that he would call me Nemo. I asked him why. He told me that my whole life, God has overlooked me. That he always forgot about me. God never even knew I was born. I really am nobody."

Johnny had been listening intently through the whole story. So she really was nobody? Her whole life had just been a chain of unfortunate years. He felt sorry for her. And Nny never felt sorry for anybody.

"So how did you end up here?"

"Emile told me that I wouldn't get any better in the asylum. So I broke out. For three days I've just been walking around with no idea where I'm going. I hadn't had anything to drink or eat until I got here. If you hadn't saved me, I probably would've died." She fell silent, staring at the comb in her hands. "Thanks, by the way. For everything."

"It's fine." He gave her a small smile. "You deserved it."

**-X-X-X-**

**YAY! Update, hooray! I'm sunburned and sick as a dog, what else was I supposed to do?**


	3. Fortune Cookies

**All right, a new update. Reviews please?**

**-X-X-X-**

**Fortune Cookies**

**-X-X-X-**

_I think he likes you._

Nemo ignored Emile. She was thinking.

"_How am I going to get my stuff back from the asylum?"_

_Why would it matter? The only clothes they took from you were the ones you wore the day you came in. And, I hope you don't mind my saying, but you've grown quite a bit since you were eleven._

Nemo frowned. _"I was twelve."_

_Really now? Time flies. Well, as I was saying, those clothes would be far too small for you. Do you even remember what you were wearing the day you went in?_

"_A green starched blouse with a knee length black skirt and flip flops." _She looked to the ground. "_There was a ribbon in my hair. A green one."_

_You want that ragdoll back too, _Emile said softly. There was sympathy in his voice.

"_My mother made that doll for me."_ She smiled. _"I remember that you showed up the moment after they took her away from me."_

_Ask Johnny to get your things back for you._

"_What?" _Nemo's face contorted into a puzzled look. _"What makes you think he'd want to do that? I barely know him!"_

_As I've already established, I think he may have taken a liking to you. And I know he'll be able to get them back without any trouble._

"_Why do you think that?"_

_Because I am all-knowing, my dear. The reason I am here is to tell you things that God so unfortunately happened not to be there for. I know more about this Johnny fellow than you do._

"_Then tell me why you think he'll be able to get my things back for me."_

_Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm not the sort of person who goes blathering on about other people like some major gossip link. You should know that about me by now._

Nemo stared straight ahead at the ground, her eyes unblinking. She was thinking hard. _"Then at least tell me one thing."_

_What, dear?_

Her breathing stopped for a second, and whether she was aware of it or not was a mystery. _"Is Trevor going to find me?"_

She heard Emile sigh. _That is something I cannot tell you, love. I may be all-knowing, but I'm not telepathic. But I have a feeling that if you stay with Johnny, he won't ever touch you again._

"_I want to be alone."_

Emile paused. _You know what will happen if I leave. They'll just come right back._

"_I'll just have to take my chances, Emile. In the asylum, did you ever notice that I wasn't ever given the chance to mourn my family? I'm finally free of that horrible place and I realized that I can't go back to what I had. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm not twelve years old. My mother, my father, and my sister are dead. My house isn't mine anymore. All of my belongings, all the things in my room, all the things that brought me joy aren't mine anymore. I'm not Tuesday Nikols, daughter of Jayne and William Nikols. Not sister of Lydia Nikols. Those people don't exist anymore. _I _don't exist anymore._

"I'm just Nemo."

**-X-X-X-**

Nny returned to his house with a plastic bag in his hand and raindrops in his eyes. It had been raining for the past two days and it was starting to piss him off. There was blood on his shirt which he kept hidden underneath his coat. Moonlight poured through the exposed cracks through the boarded-up window and onto the floorboards of the house.

Johnny walked into his small kitchen, setting the bag on a nearby counter. He'd come to find out that Nemo's sleeping schedule was somewhat nocturnal. She slept through most of the day and did not go to sleep until the sun came up. Why, he had no idea. But she was no longer on the couch as she had been when he'd left.

He looked for her around the nearly barren living room, figuring there weren't very many places she could be hiding. Why would she have been hiding anyway? The door to the basement was locked, as was the front door when he'd left. The thing behind the wall had disappeared when he'd come back from hell. There was nothing that could scare her into hiding.

It was when he was looking through the cupboards that he head soft sounds coming from the bathroom. Nny smiled, figuring he had found her. "Nemo?" he called, making his way toward the quiet sounds. He got no answer. Thinking something might have been wrong, Johnny swung open the bathroom door. Nemo was huddled up in the far corner, curled up against the wall. She clutched her head and shook. Johnny stood there, waiting for her to say something to acknowledge his presence.

"Shut up!" she cried, "Just SHUT UP!"

She began to sob. Nny tilted his head to the side. "Nemo?"

"You're lying! I know you are! You're just trying to get to me like you always do! Shut up, you fucking bitch, because _I'm not listening anymore!"_

Johnny stepped back, unsure of what to do. She didn't seem to be talking to him. He doubted she even knew he was there. "Nemo, who are you talking to?" he asked, raising his voice a little.

The girl cringed at the sound of his voice, snapping her head up to look at him. Her shivering still hadn't stopped. Tearstains lined her cheeks, shining in the light. "She… she won't leave me alone."

Nny stepped down to her height. "Who?" he asked quietly.

"Kitty…" Nemo's voice trembled slightly.

"Who's Kitty?"

"She hates me." Nemo wiped at her eyes. "She's not like Emile. She always tells me bad things, tries to make me feel bad. She thinks it's funny when I cry."

"This… Kitty person," Johnny said. "She's not real, is she?"

"She's real to me." Nemo sniffed. "She's gone now. Emile's back."

"Good." Nny sighed, sifting a hand through his hair. "What did she say to you? It must have been nasty to make you cry like that."

"She said…" Nemo murmured, "She said that you would hurt me. Just like… _him._"

"What?" Nny got down on all fours in front of her. "Nemo, who hurt you? What did they do to you?" He felt a wave of fear pass through his chest, something unfamiliar to him. Why was he so concerned? The sight of someone crying had never made him feel like this.

Nemo couldn't respond. Her body racked with sobs at just the sheer memory of something Johnny didn't know about. Nny gave up on his question, figuring that he would get no answer out of her.

"Nny, can I ask you something?" Nemo whispered.

Nny's eyes returned to her face. "Sure."

"You wouldn't hurt me… would you?" She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"I…" Jonny paused. "I wouldn't… try to. If I did, I wouldn't mean to, I guess."

He gave a relieved sigh when a smile found its way to Nemo's lips. Before Nny could stop her, she leaned forward and hugged his neck. Johnny twitched, flinching at the physical contact. It was all he could do to stop himself from yelling out and pulling away from her grasp. The last thing he needed was for her to start crying again. He tried to relax and get used to having another human being this close to him. There was a pleasant scent in the air… Was that peppermint? Hmm, Nemo smelled like peppermint.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I really needed to hear that." When she pulled away, Nny was sad to find out that she took the peppermint smell with her. He looked into her beaming face, tearstains and red eyes forgotten.

"Um," he stammered, "I brought food." Nny felt angry at himself. That was some genius statement.

"You did?" Nemo asked. "What kind."

Nny stood up, waiting for her to do the same. He opened the bathroom door and walked out with Nemo behind him, towards the kitchen where the plastic bag resided on the counter. "Chinese. I… didn't really know what you liked. But, I figured that everyone likes rice, so I got you some of that."

Nemo accepted the little takeout box he handed her. She looked at it thoughtfully. "I like vegetable lo mien. And almond chicken. But I hate wontons and egg rolls."

"I'll remember that."

The small meal was passed in silence. Nny finished his food and washed it down with the brainfreezy he'd picked up on the way back. When Nemo was done, only one third of her box was empty. She cracked open her fortune cookie, careful not to rip the little slip of paper that lay folded inside. She read it pensively.

"What does it say?" Johnny asked her.

"_Good things come in time."_ She scoffed. "Like five years in an asylum isn't enough time."

Johnny shrugged. "Maybe the wait's only a little longer." He opened his.

"What does your say?"

He ran his eyes over it again. "Patience is a virtue."

Nemo snickered. "How ironic."

**-X-X-X-**

**Mmkay, there you have it. It's now 12:30 in the morning, and I do not have the willpower to carry on. Reviews! Please and kiitos!**


End file.
